We are Robin Hood
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: [Recueil] Toute une bande de héros était prête à suivre Robin jusque dans la mort. Toute une bande de fans est prête à sortir Robin de l'oubli, et ce recueil ne représente qu'une infime partie de ce travail collectif.
1. Pour la première fois

**Rating :** K+

**Date de première publication :** 17 novembre 2013

**Langue :** Français (traduction de _For the First Time_ de Witty Sayings)

**Synopsis :** Guy a toujours été surpassé par Robin pour avoir les filles, mais pas cette fois. Pour la première fois, Guy tombe amoureux d'une jolie servante. Comment cela se peut-il et l'aime-t-elle en retour ? Ou sera-t-elle comme les autres filles qui s'étaient détournées de lui ?

* * *

**« Pour la première fois »**

* * *

Guy était un jeune homme de seize ans et Robin était âgé de treize ans, mais ce dernier avait tout ce qu'il désirait. La noblesse et les filles des paysans. Chaque fois que Guy avait tenté d'impressionner une fille avec des roses qu'il avait volées ou avec un cadeau qui coûtait plusieurs pièces de son porte-monnaie, elles s'étaient détournées de lui. Guy s'assurait chaque fois qu'il avait l'air propre et beau et il s'entraînait à sourire devant un miroir. Finalement, il fronça les sourcils. Les filles s'enfuyaient toujours ou regardaient le sol. Quelques unes, apparemment assez courageuses, se moquaient de lui dans son dos. Lorsqu'il s'entraînait à l'épée, il donnait des coups très puissants en imaginant que la cible était soit Locksley soit les filles qu'il dégoûtait. La nuit, il sanglotait car personne ne l'aimait pour ce qu'il était. Profond et mystérieux. C'était ce que Guy de Gisborne était réellement.

Tandis qu'il flânait dans son jardin, il vit une jeune servante. Elle était magnifique. Des cheveux bouclés d'un brun profond qui tombaient jusqu'à sa taille, et des yeux d'un ambre chaleureux. Cela le frappa comme une tempête. Ses joues étaient rosies par le rude hiver, mais elle portait un si grand sourire que Guy tomba immédiatement en transe. Sa robe marron uni de servante la faisait paraître encore plus pure et belle. Guy ne s'était jamais senti comme ça. Il était amoureux, mais n'avait pas le courage d'aller parler à cette magnifique jeune fille. Sa peau claire rayonnait et affrontait la neige. Le cœur de Guy battait et s'agitait. Son estomac faisait des soubresauts. Que lui arrivait-il ? Aimait-il une fille pour la première fois de sa vie ? Pourquoi était-ce d'une servante qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué dans la propriété des Gisborne ?

Guy venait juste d'acheter des fleurs et voulait avec impatience courir vers la fille pour les lui offrir, mais le pouvait-il ? La servante devait déjà savoir qu'aucune personne saine d'esprit ne devait regarder ou se promener avec Guy de Gisborne, à moins que leurs nobles pères ne les y force. Son cœur se serra avec douleur, et fut frappé par la constatation qu'il ne trouvera jamais une jeune fille qui l'aimera, alors comment une servante, non, un ange magnifique envoyé du Paradis, pourrait-elle l'aimer ? Pourquoi l'amour le faisait-il se sentir si vulnérable ? La fille remarqua sa présence et lui fit un signe de tête avant de sourire. Il marcha jusqu'à elle et elle le regarda avec des yeux profonds et chaleureux d'une biche. Guy avait pratiquement sa main sur son cœur alors qu'il la regardait avec de grands yeux amoureux.

« Que désirez-vous, mon seigneur ? » La jeune fille lui fit interrompre sa transe.

Les yeux de Guy s'agrandirent. Il faisait face à une magnifique jeune fille qui avait un air accueillant sur son visage. Guy s'éclaircit la gorge et bégaya : « Je souhaitais vous donner ceci. » Il se claqua la main sur le front, mais la jolie fille ricana bêtement.

« Merci », dit-elle en humant les fleurs. Ensuite, elle laissa tomber sa main le long de son corps et regarda Guy avec une expression confuse, tout en gardant son chaleureux sourire. _Elle doit se demander pourquoi je lui offre des fleurs alors que je n'ai jamais remarqué son existence_, pensa Guy. Il souhaitait disparaître dans ses vêtements et bottes noirs, mais il ne pouvait pas. La fille le regarda encore plus intensément.

« Voudriez-vous marcher avec moi autour de la prairie ? » lui proposa Guy en lui offrant son bras comme un parfait gentleman. La fille hésita, mais pour la première fois, le sourire de Guy n'était pas forcé. Il se sentait bien pour une fois qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un amour forcé.

« Mon seigneur, je... merci. » Elle prit son bras. Le sourire de Guy s'agrandit tellement que ses lèvres pourraient tomber de son visage s'il les étirait encore un peu. Dans sa tête, le soleil brillait intensément et son esprit s'en réjouissait. Pour la première fois, une fille voulait être avec Guy et c'était son plus grand désir. La chose qu'il voulait plus que d'hériter des terres, de la richesse et du pouvoir des Gisborne. Avoir une jeune femme volontairement à ses côtés. Après tout, quel était l'intérêt d'avoir des terres, de la richesse et du pouvoir, quand on n'avait pas de jeune femme pour être avec soi ?

Alors qu'ils marchaient, il se tourna vers elle et lui dit : « Appelez-moi Guy. »


	2. L'amour est le pire ennemi

**Rating :** K+

**Date de première publication :** 17 novembre 2013

**Langue :** Français (traduction de _Love is the Worst Enemy_ de Witty Sayings)

**Synopsis :** A quoi pensait donc Marianne sur l'autel ?

* * *

**« L'amour est le pire ennemi »**

* * *

La fièvre du moment frappa Marianne alors qu'elle devait décider si elle allait dire _Je le veux_ ou _Je ne le veux pas_. Elle aimait Robin des Bois, c'était aussi simple que ça, mais pendant le temps où elle était fiancée à Guy, son cœur avait commencé à balancer entre eux deux. Elle était déchirée entre Guy et Robin. Une moitié de son cœur lui disait d'aller avec Robin et de rester avec lui tandis que l'autre lui disait de rester avec Guy. En fait, si elle n'avait pas diriger le moment, elle ne choisirait aucun des deux. Cela ne valait pas la culpabilité harcelante d'avoir choisi l'un plutôt que l'autre.

« Quelle est votre décision, Marianne ? » la questionna Guy. Elle pouvait jurer par son ton suppliant qu'il devenait impatient. Elle ne voulait pas le faire attendre, mais elle avait besoin de plus de temps. Marianne se sentait comme si on l'avait forcée à se marier vite. Pendant tout le temps qu'elle avait attendu, elle avait pris le jour où le Roi reviendrait pour acquis, mais maintenant il venait.

_Que dirait Robin si je me mariais avec Guy ? Que dira Guy si je restais avec Robin ?_ Ces questions lui trottaient dans la tête et son cœur tambourinait. Son estomac se contracta et elle commença à se sentir nauséeuse dans la fièvre du moment. En cette minute elle rêvait de s'enfoncer dans sa robe de mariée et de devenir un morceau de sol de façon à ce que plus personne ne la voie, mais il était clair que c'était maintenant ou jamais.

_Qui est-ce que j'aime le plus ? Guy ou Robin ?_ Elle évalua les deux hommes en se demandant qui l'aimerait le plus et quel est celui qu'elle désirait le plus entre l'un et l'autre. Guy avait toujours été cruel et sombre, mais il possédait aussi un côté doux qu'il n'avait révélé qu'à elle. Il était facile de lui parler de ses faux problèmes. Malheureusement, il détestait profondément Robin et ils se battaient toujours pour elle. De l'autre côté, Robin était un peu m'as-tu-vu, mais il partageait les mêmes buts qu'elle et avait de belles choses à lui offrir. Par exemple, ils partageaient les mêmes intérêts et s'aimaient tellement l'un l'autre. Le cœur de Marianne remonta dans sa gorge et redescendit aussitôt. Ses mots étaient coincés dans sa bouche. Les seuls noms qui trottaient dans sa tête étaient ceux de Robin et de Guy. Lequel choisirait-elle ?

« Lady Marianne, allez-vous bien ? » lui demanda le prêtre.

« Je vais bien », croassa-t-elle.

« Quelle est votre décision ? »

Marianne regarda les orbites bleu glace que Guy avait pour yeux. Ils s'étaient élargis et commençaient à se remplir de tristesse. Il pensait qu'elle allait choisir de partir avec Robin et ainsi le trahir. La douleur transparaissait dans son expression. Marianne ne voulait pas mentir à un homme à qui elle pourrait faire du mal. Son petit coup de cœur pour Guy l'avait bien des fois sortie de nombreuses dangereuses situations, mais pas aujourd'hui. Elle avait le contrôle du choix et décidait soit de briser Guy et de partir avec Robin, soit de choisir le sombre et profond Guy.

« Je... je... » bégaya Marianne. Elle avait fait son choix même s'il devait blesser l'un des hommes qu'elle aimait.

« Je ne veux pas. Je choisis Robin. » Elle repoussa Guy à regret, et s'enfuit de l'autel en essayant de couvrir son visage des yeux des pauvres habitants de Locksley, et tout spécialement de Guy de Gisborne. Son cœur regretta ce choix, mais elle ne pouvait pas choisir entre Guy et Robin. _Je vais repousser Robin de toute façon_. _Si je ne peux pas les avoir tous les deux, autant n'en avoir aucun_. Elle commença à pleurer, mais sécha rapidement ses larmes douloureuses.

Robin l'attrapa pour l'embrasser et l'aida à monter sur le cheval. Alors qu'ils couraient vers la Forêt de Sherwood et vers Nottingham, elle laissa deux larmes silencieuses couler le long de ses joues.

Elle s'était détournée de Guy et c'était sa plus grosse erreur. Elle avait trahi et blessé Guy sur l'autel, et cette scène tournait sans cesse dans sa tête. Elle se souvenait s'être retournée et avoir vu son visage. Colère et douleur. Le cœur de Marianne lui disait qu'elle avait choisi le mauvais homme. C'était son plus grand regret. _Si je ne peux pas les avoir tous les deux, je n'en choisis aucun_.


	3. Ce que contient mon cœur

**Rating :** T

**Date de première publication :** 17 novembre 2013

**Langue :** Français (traduction de _To My Heart's Content_ de Witty Sayings)

**Synopsis :** Guy avoue finalement son amour à Marianne et elle lui en est reconnaissante. (Saison 1, épisode 4)

* * *

**« Ce que contient mon cœur »**

* * *

Guy regardait Marianne. Elle était si belle. La façon dont ses longs et bouclés cheveux bruns tombaient dans son dos et la façon dont ses yeux bleu saphir était fiers, mais rayonnants. Elle avait toujours la peau la plus claire chaque fois qu'il se forçait à la regarder. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir résister, mais il était trop aspiré par elle. Elle était adorable en rouge et il lui semblait toujours qu'elle était un ange tombé du Paradis.

« Lépreux, Gisborne, lépreux » avertit le Shériff en remuant le doigt. Elle était sur l'estrade de pendaison, mais pas pendue. Ses adorables cheveux avaient été coupés. Guy recula lorsqu'il vit le flot de larmes sur ses joues roses et les magnifiques cheveux tombant sur le sol.

« Une magnifique fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle agisse, Gisborne. C'est comme ça que sont toutes les femmes. » Le Shériff gloussa et s'érafla le menton lorsque les cheveux de Marianne tombèrent sur le sol de bois de l'estrade de pendaison. Guy ne put y croire. Il aimait Marianne et il pourrait mourir pour elle. Si une épée s'apprêtait à s'enfoncer dans son corps, il aurait sauté juste devant la lame sans la moindre hésitation.

Il courut vers elle et hurla « NON ! ». Il fit tomber le bourreau sur le sol alors que le Shériff riait cruellement et que les yeux de Marianne s'agrandissaient de surprise. Les gardes furent envoyés. Ils attrapèrent Guy de Gisborne et le firent reculer. Il aurait pu facilement en assommer deux, mais quatre était un autre défi. Il fut emmené loin de la scène. Deux gardes le tenaient par les bras tandis que deux autres l'attrapèrent par les jambes. Il continua de crier le nom de Marianne et sentit son cœur bondir lorsque Marianne cria le sien en retour. Il se promit de la protéger de toutes les mauvaises choses que le monde avait à offrir.

* * *

Un coup sur la porte interrompit la transe de Guy et il ouvrit la porte pour trouver Marianne, sans ses longs cheveux, remplacés par une coupe courte comme accidentée, et elle était habillée d'une robe blanche. Elle entra à l'intérieur lorsque Guy l'y invita et commença à pleurer. Sa fierté avait été brisée et Guy avait le droit de voir ça. Il ouvrit les bras lorsque Marianne accepta de s'y blottir. Elle sourit quand Guy la fit taire en lui disant que le couteau qui lui avait coupé les cheveux n'était plus là et qu'elle était sauve.

« Marianne, je suis désolée pour ma conduite, c'était complètement inapproprié. »

Elle releva la tête pour rencontrer la sienne et mit une main sur sa poitrine. « Guy, c'était la chose la plus courageuse que j'ai vu faire un homme pour moi. Je ne savais pas que vous vous souciez de moi, Guy de Gisborne. »

« Je me soucie de vous, Marianne, et je vais vous protéger à tout prix » croassa-t-il.

Marianne l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser et il l'accepta avec joie. C'était doux et chaleureux. Ça ne semblait pas forcé et froid comme cela l'était les autres fois où Marianne l'avait embrassé. Il la tint contre lui un moment après le baiser et il mit sa tête sur la sienne tandis qu'elle gardait la sienne sur sa poitrine. Après toutes ces années à chercher une femme à aimer et à choyer, Marianne l'avait embrassé comme personne ne l'avait fait avant, et il avait finalement gagné cette femme.


	4. I die proud

**Rating :** K+

**Date de première publication :** 21 mai 2014

**Langue :** Français (hormis les deux premières phrases qui ne sont pas en italique, celles-là sont en anglais)

**Synopsis :** Robin n'a pas été le seul privilégié à recevoir la visite de Marian au moment de sa mort... Guy, lui aussi, y a eu le droit. - OS. Guy/Marian

* * *

**« I die proud »**

* * *

_Robin n'a pas été le seul privilégié à recevoir la visite de Marian au moment de sa mort..._

\- Marian... The love of my life... But she was always yours. Because of you, I die proud.

Ce furent les derniers mots prononcés par Guy, destinés à Robin, émis dans un dernier souffle. La vie quitta bientôt son corps, son âme s'envolant avec légèreté jusqu'au royaume des morts.

Il était dans une clairière, où le soleil perçait à travers le feuillage. Il n'avait ni chaud ni froid, et ses sensations physiques étaient comme atténuées. Il était allongé à même le sol, sur un épais tapis de feuilles, et fixait la cime des hauts arbres, perdu dans de sombres pensés.

Les feuilles bruissèrent à sa droite. Guy tourna la tête vers la source de ce bruit.

Elle était là.

Il ne l'attendait pas, il pensait même qu'elle ne viendrait jamais rendre visite à son meurtrier.

Mais elle était là. Une expression sereine sur son visage, son corps drapé dans une robe beige, ses boucles brunes descendant en cascade le long de la cambrure de son dos, elle le regardait en silence.

Guy se redressa vivement. Non, c'était impossible, Marian ne pouvait pas se tenir ainsi devant lui, aussi calme, aussi détendue.

\- Bonjour Guy, fit-elle paisiblement, sans qu'aucune once de colère ne transparaisse dans sa voix.

Il continua à la fixer, sans même lui répondre, éberlué. Marian sembla remarquer son trouble, car elle s'avança doucement vers lui, attrapa sa large main dans la sienne, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Je te pardonne pour ce que tu m'as fait.

Guy n'eut pas d'autre réaction que de serrer encore plus fort la fine main de Marian dans la sienne.

\- C'est moi qui ai provoqué ta colère, je le regrette. C'était idiot de vouloir te mettre en rage alors que je n'étais même pas armée. Je suis une inconsciente, et je te demande de me pardonner.

Guy resta interdit. C'était lui qui avait tué Marian et qui donc aurait dû s'excuser, non pas l'inverse !

\- J'espère que ce que je viens de te dire t'aidera à trouver le véritable repos, termina la jeune femme, apparemment au bord des larmes.

Elle lâcha sa main et fit demi-tour. Tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, Guy fut saisi par la folle envie de la rattraper. Après quelques instants de réflexion, il s'élança après elle et l'attrapa par le bras. Elle se retourna vivement vers lui mais, avant qu'elle n'ait pu prononcer le moindre mot, Guy plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Marian prolongea le baiser, et ils se séparèrent à regret lorsque le souffle leur manqua. La jeune femme sourit tendrement au guerrier.

La Mort venait de réunir deux âmes sœurs.

* * *

**Petit commentaire de l'auteur :** C'était ma première véritable fanfiction sur Robin Hood, car j'avais simplement traduit les trois premières. J'espère que c'est assez crédible pour une première fois.

Je me dois d'apporter quelques petites précisions : j'ai regardé la série intégralement en anglais (je n'ai jamais entendu le doublage français et je n'en ai par ailleurs pas envie) sans le moindre sous-titre, et c'est donc pour cette raison que la première réplique est en anglais (et non traduite, parce que j'ai essayé mais que ça rend beaucoup plus beau en anglais) ainsi que le nom des personnages. Mais comme je ne sais pas si tout le monde parle anglais je vais mettre la traduction : « Marianne... L'amour de ma vie... Mais elle t'a toujours appartenu. Grâce à toi, je meurs dans la fierté. »

Voilà voilà. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.


	5. Admiratrice secrète

**Rating :** K+

**Date de première publication :** 04 juin 2014

**Langue :** Français

**Synopsis** : "Accoudée au balcon de pierre, Marian était songeuse. Elle pensait à sa vie, à ce dilemme amoureux qui la tiraillait." - OS. Cette fic est la conséquence d'une crise de fangirlisme, je préfère prévenir, de toute façon vous le comprendrez vite en la lisant. ;)

* * *

**« Admiratrice secrète »**

* * *

Accoudée au balcon de pierre, Marian était songeuse.

Elle pensait à sa vie, à ce dilemme amoureux qui la tiraillait. D'un côté, il y avait Robin, le fervent défenseur du peuple opprimé, qui lui faisait des avances depuis qu'il était revenu de la croisade. De l'autre, Sir Guy of Gisborne, le bras droit du Sheriff de Nottingham, qui transpirait presque d'amour pour elle.

Justement, lorsque l'on parle du loup... Guy était à ce moment-même en train de traverser la cour à grandes enjambées. Il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de Marian, mais ne pouvait pas la voir depuis l'endroit où il se tenait, la jeune femme s'étant judicieusement camouflée derrière le feuillage d'un grand arbre.

L'homme s'arrêta au milieu de la cour, donnant des ordres au chef de la garde. Marian profita de cet arrêt pour détailler le physique de Guy. En fait, elle était admirablement bien placée, songea-t-elle, car elle avait une excellente vue sur le corps athlétique, parfaitement moulé dans des vêtements de cuir noir, de son prétendant.

Malheureusement, sa « _cible_ » se remit en mouvement... droit en direction de l'escalier menant à la « _cachette_ » de Marian !

Guy monta les marches tellement vite que la jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de rentrer à l'intérieur du château. Ils se retrouvèrent donc finalement face-à-face, Guy s'étant figé à la vue de Marian.

Sa surprise et le temps qu'il mit à se ressaisir permirent à la jeune femme de l'admirer d'encore plus près : son visage à la mâchoire forte, recouverte d'une barbe de trois jours, ses cheveux noirs soyeux lui atteignant la base du cou, sa haute stature – car il était à la fois très grand et musclé, avec de larges épaules – plutôt intimidante, et surtout ses yeux bleus comme le ciel, totalement hypnotisants.

Guy revint finalement de sa surprise et salua poliment Marian, avant d'engager la conversation avec elle de sa voix grave et sensuelle.

La jeune femme se dit que, dans le cas où elle devrait choisir entre ses deux prétendants, ce ne serait pas Robin qui gagnerait...

* * *

**Petit commentaire de l'auteur :** Ceci est le résultat d'une crise de fangirlisme aiguë sur la personne de Richard Armitage. Ne pas chercher à y trouver une justification.

(Oui, bon, j'aurais pu m'en prendre à Thorin Oakenshield du Hobbit, mais Guy me tentait plus. ;D)


End file.
